1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembled electromotive curtain, and more particularly, to an assembled electromotive curtain for easy installation, simple manipulation and convenient maintenance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the electromotive curtains, the curtain is opened or drawn by a driving force of a motor. Since the curtain has various sizes according to a size of a door or a window where the curtain is installed, it is difficult to standardize its size. Further, since the curtain is generally fabricated to order and thus a fabrication cost of the curtain is high, the electromotive curtain cannot be universalized in spite of its convenience.
Therefore, there has been proposed various kinds of assembled curtains. However, since it is difficult to install and maintain the curtain due to complexity in the structure thereof, the curtain is not yet universalized.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electromotive curtain which is capable of being installed in various sizes and maintained easily and conveniently.
Further, it is another object of the present invention to provide a DIY (do it yourself) type assembled electromotive curtain which is standardized for use at home at a low price.
To achieve the aforementioned object of the present invention, there is provided an assembled electromotive curtain in which a curtain is drawn or opened along a rail. The electromotive curtain comprises: a main controller in which a motor and a control circuit are built; and a wire driving part fixedly received within the rail, for transferring a curtain transferring wire using a rotational force of a rotational shaft of a motor, the main controller being detachably coupled to the wire driving part.
Further, the rail is comprised of a main rail and at least one auxiliary rail coupled to the main rail.
The wire driving part includes a rotational body rotated by the wire. The main controller includes sensing means for sensing rotation of the rotational body, and senses a moving state of the wire using the sensing means.
To achieve another object of the present invention, there is provided an assembled electromotive curtain in which a curtain is drawn or opened along a rail. The electromotive curtain comprises: a wire driving part fixedly received at one end of the rail; a tension maintaining part fixedly received at the other end of the rail; a loop-shaped curtain transferring wire wound around the wire driving part and the tension maintaining part by which tension is applied and having two straight lines at a horizontal transferring region of the curtain; and a wire fixing part fixed to each line of the wire and in which one end of the curtain is fixed so that the curtain is drawn or opened according to movement of the wire.
Preferably, the curtain further comprises a main controller detachably coupled to the wire driving part so as to provide rotational force to the wire driving part.
The wire driving part includes a rotational body rotated by the wire, and the main controller includes sensing means for sensing rotation of the rotational body and senses a stopping state of the rotational body using the sensing means when the rotational body is stopped, so that the main controller performs a control operation.
The wire driving part comprises a driving gear pulley rotated by a rotational body (e.g., a rotational shaft of a motor) inserted into a center portion thereof so as to drive the wire, an auxiliary pulley for providing tension to the wire wound around the driving gear pulley, a monitoring pulley rotated by the wire, and a guide roller for maintaining a gap between the two lines of the wire.
The main controller comprises a motor with rotational shaft inserted into a center portion of the driving gear pulley to be rotated by rotation of the motor, and with a monitoring rotational shaft inserted into a center portion of the monitoring pulley to be rotated, wherein the rotational shaft and the monitoring rotational shaft are protruded on a contact surface of a housing of the wire driving part.
The rail is comprised of a main rail and an auxiliary rail coupled to one end of the main rail, and the auxiliary rail has at least one or more cylindrical guide rods and a clip comprised of two plate type members, and the main rail is formed with a slot in which the guide rod is inserted, and the clip is fixed to a plate of the main rail by screws.